She could be
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Based on Corbin Bleu's song, "She could be". Just seeing her smiling at him, Nick could tell that his day wasn’t as bad as he thought. Nick/Macy


_**She comes inside**__**  
**__**Been playing football with the guys**__**  
**__**She's all high fives**__**  
**__**And dirty footprints on the floor**_

One of the thinks Nick had always admired about Macy was that she was special. She wasn't like the other girls, who just worried about fashion, clothes, gossip and boys. She was an athletic girl who loved spending time playing sports with the boys, not mattering about if she was ruining her outfit or if her hair looked messy.

"Hey Macy" he casually said when she saw her heading to the dressing room.

"Hey Nick!" she cheerfully replied.

"How was the match?"

"It was awesome! I totally beated Van Dyke. He cried like a girl" she laughed and Nick laughed along with her. Macy had that "thing" that made him smile whenever she smiled.

"Glad to hear it" he said. "So, you coming to our party tonight?" he asked. He hoped she'd say yes.

"Yeah, of course! I'll come with Stella. See you tonight, Nick!" she waved him goodbye as she entered to the dressing rooms.

_**Next thing I know,**__**  
**__**She's hanging out**__**  
**__**She's got her dress and high heels on**__**  
**__**And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more**_**  
**

The party was being amazing; nice drinks, nice food, nice music and everyone seemed to have fun. Nick wasn't enjoying himself much, though, cause he hadn't even seen Macy.

The song changed and turned to be "Bodies", by Robbie Williams. And then he saw her.

She was wearing a short blue dress that seemed to have its own light. She was also wearing blue high heels and had straightened her hair. She had put a bit of makeup, but not much. She didn't need it.

If anyone had seen Nick's face at that moment, he would've been surprised. He had a stupid smile on his face. When she turned to him, she smiled too. Nick waved her and they started chatting happily.

After a few moments, the music became louder and it was difficult for them to talk.

"You wanna go upstairs?" he said, almost shouting.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Noticing she wouldn't hear him, Nick pointed the stairs. Macy nodded smiling and they walked through the crowd.

"Phew, I was becoming deaf down there" Macy sighed as she sat on the coach.

"Yeah, me too" Nick agreed. He went to his bed and took a guitar.

"Wanna hear something new?" he said as he started playing some accords.

"Why do you ask? Sure!" Macy said excited. Nick could only smile at her.

_Get a rep for breaking hearts__  
__Now I'm done with superstars__  
__And all the tears on her guitar__  
__I'm not bitter__  
__Now I see__  
__Everything I'd ever need__  
__Is the girl in front of me__  
__She's much better_

_I wanna fly with you__  
__Tear up the sky with you__  
__You're much better__  
__I wanna fight with you__  
__Make up tonight with you__  
__You're much better_

He slowly stopped playing. "So? What do you think? It's pretty poor, but I haven't finished it yet---"

"No! No, no, no, it's-it's awesome! It's very beautiful. Really" she smiled sweetly and he smiled her back. It felt really good the two of them up there, without the noisy music. They even forgot there was a party downstairs. Right then, it was just them. Nothing else._  
_

_**And I love**__**  
**__**(I love the way)**__**  
**__**A simple smiles reveals it all**__**  
**__**(She calls my name)**_

Nick was upset. Very upset. He hadn't slept well that night because of a nightmare. So he got up late and couldn't finish his breakfast. And when he got to school, he found out that they had a surprise Maths exam. It was definitely not a good day.

"Are you okay, Nick?" a soft voice asked him as he was trying to open his locker. He sighed and somehow felt better; just hearing her saying his name made him feel better. Wow, he had never experienced that before.

"Yeah, just not having my best day" he said when he could finally open that stupid locker door.

"Yeah, Joe told me" Macy said. Nick couldn't help but feel a bit –just a bit- jealous. Macy talked to Joe before talking to him? What? Did she like Joe more than him? He stopped his thoughts, finding them ridiculous. He couldn't be jealous from Joe. Please.

Right then the bell rang and they walked together to the Maths class, where a wonderful test was waiting for them. When the teacher gave them the exams, Macy turned quickly and sent Nick a comfort smile. And Nick smiled automatically.

Just seeing her smiling at him, Nick could tell that his day wasn't as bad as he thought. _  
_  
_**She could be all I'm ever gonna need**__**  
**__**She's like a beauty queen**__**  
**__**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**__**  
**__**She could be just the one I've waited for**__**  
**__**Could be a perfect score and more**__**  
**__**She could be, she could be, she could be**__**  
**_**  
**

It was Saturday. Nick had the day off; no concerts, no photo shoots, no homework... He had all the day for himself. So he decided to write some songs.

Anytime he tried to think of some lyrics, he started thinking of Macy. That girl really got a special place in his heart.

He started wondering about what if he and Macy were together. It would be wonderful. Macy was so sweet, caring, beautiful, friendly... She was everything a boy could ask for. And Nick had waited so long for a girl like her. And he finally found her. The only objection was that he wasn't sure if Macy wanted him like that. He needed to find out.

All of sudden, he felt inspired. He took a notebook and started writing the lyrics.

_Young hearts__  
__I believe that we are not far__  
__From becoming who we truly are__  
__Love is on its way_

_Dreamers__  
__You see everything in color__  
__While the world is getting darker__  
__Love is on its way_

_So hold on another day__  
__'Cause love is on its way__  
__You'll find it's gonna be okay__  
__'Cause love is on its way_

_It's alright, you'll find a brighter day__  
__'Cause love is on its way__  
__  
_Oh yeah. This was going to be their next hit.

_**It's Friday night**__**  
**__**And her friends are home by nine**__**  
**__**We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line**_

It was Macy's birthday. With Stella's help, the guys had organized a surprise party for her. Macy had gone out with some friends and would be home by nine. Then, when she turned on the lights, she'd found out that there was a stage at her living room: JONAS was going to do a private concert just for her.

It was the time. It was five past nine when the guys heard the keys opening the door. Macy turned on the lights and then the music started. Macy looked shocked at the boys performing on her living room.

Joe started singing and held his hand to Macy, inviting her to took it. Macy agreed, still not believing what was going on.

_Hey there, pretty lady__  
__Tell me how you doing__  
__Tell me what can I do to help_

_Cause I've been thinking of you__  
__for a little while now__  
__And this right here is how I feel_

_Girl you got me going crazy__  
__Knock me off my feet__  
__Now you got me begging, baby__  
__Begging, baby, please.__  
__All I wanna know is__  
__do you wanna get away?__  
__Get away with me__  
__Cause girl I don't know what to do__  
__Cause I'm so in love with you_

Macy couldn't believe it. Her favorite band –and good friends- was singing that song? To her? Just to her? For nobody else? She felt the luckiest girl alive.

When the song finished, Macy clapped.

"Guys, this is—this is—it's—I can't believe it!" she screamed.

"We hoped you liked your present" Kevin said.

"Are you kidding? This is the best present I could've asked for! This is my best birthday ever!" Macy exclaimed.

"Nice to know. Now sit down, relax and enjoy the concert" Joe said as she leaned her to a coach right in front of the stage.

They sang all Macy's favorite songs. She could feel happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok, this is our last song of the night. We hope enjoyed her birthday present" Nick said through the Mike. Macy couldn't help but smile. Well, she hadn't stopped smiling during the whole concert, actually.

Nick got up from his sit (he was playing the drums) and took a mike. Kevin pressed some buttons so the drums music started playing (A/N: I don't explain myself very well. Nick played the drums during the concert, so now that he gets up, there's a machine that plays the music for him. Hope you kinda get it ;P).

He offered Macy his hand, just like Joe did at the beginning of the concert. And Macy took it without thinking twice.

_Take my hand tonight__  
__We can run so far__  
__We can change the world to anything we want__  
__We can stpo for hours, just staring at the stars__  
__They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine__  
__I'll be there to hold you through the night__  
W__e'll be running so fast we can fly tonight__  
__And even when we're miles and miles apart__  
__You're still holding all of my heart__  
__I promise it will never be dark__  
__I know...we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you want to__  
__And I will not get tired__  
__Because I'll be with you__  
__And I'll keep singing this song until the very end__  
__We have done all these things_

Joe handed Macy a microphone. Macy wasn't sure, she was very nervous to sing, but Nick smiled him while he sang and Macy felt confident.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine__  
__I'll be there to hold you through the night__  
W__e'll be running so fast we can fly tonight__  
__And even when we're miles and miles apart__  
__You're still holding all of my heart__  
__I promise it will never be dark__  
__I know...we're inseparable_

That way, they sang the whole song together and they sounded amazing. Macy felt sad when the song finished. Joe and Kevin started clapping from the back. That make her wake up. She thought it was a dream, and all she could see was Nick in front of her, holding her hand. It was definitely her best birthday ever.

_**Next thing I know, we're out the door**__**  
**__**And now she's dancing in the rain, a fragile flame**__**  
**__**Under the pale blue colored light**_

It was New Year's Eve. The boys were celebrating a party at the firehouse. It was a very cool party. But like it happened on the other party, Nick and Macy felt uncomfortable with the loud music, so they went outside. It was raining.

"Mace, I think we should go upstairs. It's raining out here" Nick said as he stood at the door. But Macy didn't seem to hear him, and walked through the street.

"I love the feeling of the rain on my skin" Macy said as she closed her eyes.

The music was so loud that they could even hear it from the outside. Then, when "I Got a Feeling" started playing and Macy heard it, she started dancing in the rain, not caring her orange dress was getting ruined.

**_Oh, I love the way_****_  
_****_(This girl is not afraid to fall)_****_  
_****_She calls my name..._****_  
_****_(She's callin' out to me)_****_  
_**

"Macy, you're gonna get hurt!" Nick warned her. She could easily fall on the floor. I mean, she was dancing in the rain with high heels! Who on Earth does that? The answer is Macy Misa.

"C'mon Nick! You won't die if you just give it a try!" Macy told him as she continued dancing.

"But I may get ill—"

"Nick!

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. But if I get ill and I can't sing on my next concerts, I'll totally blame you" he said as he walked closer to her.

"I think I can live with that" she smiled.

Nobody saw them two there, dancing in the rain. But they were having the best time of their lives. And Nick could swear he would've never done anything like that if it wasn't because Macy had begged him to do it.

_**That one in a hundred million**__**  
**__**A secret the world's been keeping**__**  
**__**The music that keeps repeating,**__**  
**__**Keeps repeating inside your mind**_

One thing Nick could swear above anything is that Macy Misa was one of a kind. He had never met anyone like her, and doubted he will ever do.

Besides she was beautiful, caring, sweet, athletic, a good friend, and looked perfect just with a t-shirt and some jeans, she had something more. She had something that make Nick feel better just seeing her. And no one had never make him feel that way. She wasn't like any other girls. She was unique. And Nick loved her for that.

One day, he was walking down the halls at school and saw her putting some sports equipment in a locker. She was singing a song.

_I don't know why__, __I don't know why__ I__'m so afraid __  
__And I don't know how__, __I don't know how__to fix the pain __  
__We're livin' a lie__, __livin' a lie__, __we just need to change__  
__Cuz we're out of time__, __we're out of time__, __and it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world__  
__But there's so much more that we could do__  
__You can't stop this girl__  
__From falling more in love with you..._

He continued walking, afraid she could turn around and saw him staring at her. But during that whole week, he couldn't get that song over his head. And he couldn't forget her voice either._  
_

_**Like an angel on your shoulder**__**  
**__**That makes your colors bolder than you dare**__**  
**__**And you want to take her everywhere**_

It was Valentine's Day. There was a costume party at the Horace Mantis Academy. Kevin was dressed up as Dracula; Joe went as Danny Zuko from the movie Grease (A/N: couldn't help it, I just thought about it and...it's perfect for him!); Stella was dressed up as a witch and Nick was simply wearing a suit and a mask.

And just when he started feeling bored and wondering where could she be, she saw her. In a beautiful angel costume.

"Hey guys!" she happily said when she got where the brothers and Stella were.

"Hey Macy! I totally love your costume!" Stella said as she took Macy's hands.

"Thanks! But---Stella, you designed it!" Macy said, smiling at her friend.

"I know! Isn't it the best dress I've ever made?" the blonde replied excitedly. "Guys?" she demanded the brothers' opinion.

"Wow, Macy—You look— And—" Joe mumbled.

"Yeah..." Kevin agreed. Macy couldn't help but blush.

"I know!" Stella said. "Nick? Aren't you gonna say something about Macy's outfit?" Stella asked to the curled-haired boy. Noticing how they noticed that he was speechless and staring at Macy, he blushed. No one had ever made him blush. That was another thing he could add to the "Things only Macy Misa can do" list. That made Macy blush harder and touch her hair nervously.

After the party, the boys decided to go walking to the firehouse. The girls would walk with them and then head to Stella's house, which wasn't very far from their house.

It was the time for saying goodbye, and both Nick and Macy felt a bit awkward, and they didn't even know why.

"Guys, I think I forgot my lip gloss here yesterday. Can I come in for a moment?" Stella asked with a suspicious voice.

"Yeah, sure..." Kevin answered as he opened the door. Then Stella got in the house quickly, grabbing Joe and Kevin with her as she closed the door. Nick felt upset.

"I can't believe they locked the door and leave us out here!" he said. Macy bitted her lip. She was nervous to be alone with Nick. But why? They had been alone before. And of course she liked him, but she thought he didn't feel the same way, so there was nothing to be worried about. Then why did her heart beat so fast?

"Y-Yeah" she said, almost whispering. Nick sighed.

"Well, I don't know how long they have planned to leave us out here. So, did you enjoy the party?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, it was awesome" she said, but even she could tell she didn't sound as cheerful as always.

"Mace, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just—I'm a bit tired, that's all"

"Okay..." he said. He didn't believe her. There was something bothering her. He could tell by the look on her face.

They stood in silence for a while, avoiding the eye contact. But then she sighed and looked at him, noticing him staring at her. Several minutes past and they just got lost in each other's eyes.

"Macy?" he softly said.

"Yeah?" she said. She was still looking at his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already have" she smiled. He smiled back.

"You know, we're going to do a concert in New York in three weeks and I was wondering... You wanna come with us?"

Macy was in complete shock. He—He was asking her to join them on a trip?

"You serious?" she asked, still shocked.

"Sure. I'm the serious one, you know?" he said. And they both smiled.

"Of course! Yeah! I mean, yes, I'd love to come! I mean, I still have to ask my parents but... yes. A thousand times yes" she said in excitement.

"Cool" he said. Some more minutes passed and they hadn't broken the eye contact yet.

Then Nick decided to make a move. A big one. He started leaning closer. She could've moved away if she had wanted to, but she didn't. That was when they both knew they felt the same.

Just three centimeters separated their lips when the door opened.

"I found my—" Stella said. She knew she had interrupted a moment. An important moment. "—lip gloss. We can go now".

"Yeah, let's go" Macy said. Nick just stood there, trying hard not to kill her stylist and friend for what she had just done.

"Bye" he mumbled.

"Bye" Macy whispered. The girls started walking and Nick just watched them. Then Macy turned around and sent him a big and sweet smile. And he did the same.

Yeah, okay, they didn't have their moment. But the next second he saw her, he would kiss her. Of course he would.

He went to sleep thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes... She had everything he needed.

Oh yeah. Macy could definitely be _the one_. And Nick was almost sure about it. He only needed to kiss her so he could be sure.

~~~THE END~~~

**Right now, I'm trying to enter to Twitter but it's Over Capacity. And it has been Over Capacity for almost 10 minutes. And all I can think about is how I wish I could tweet this. Sad, isn't it? Instead, I use this AN to unburden myself. Sorry, it's not your fault. Is in these moments when I realize I have a Twitter Addiction. *sigh***

**Okay, besides that, thanks for reading! I've decided to make one-shots since I'm not good at keeping long stories. I first planned this as a Jacy one-shot but then I asked myself "Why not?" and made it a Nacy. **

**Sorry there are so many songs in the fic. Here's a list of all of the songs mentioned in it (and I personally love them all).**

Bodies – Robbie Williams

Much Better – Jonas Brothers

Love is on its way – Jonas Brothers

Got Me Going Crazy – Jonas Brothers

Inseparable – Jonas Brothers

I Got A Feeling – The Black Eyed Peas

Stop The World – Demi Lovato

**And the mean song of the fic: **She Could Be – Corbin Bleu

**Hope you liked it. I hope you can take some minutes from your precious time to press this beautiful green button down here and write a review. It'd make me very happy and make me wanna write more stories.**

**P.S. I'm Spanish, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
